


When Things are Tough

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [55]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 55 - “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: Drabble Collection [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 16





	When Things are Tough

Luz appreciated Willow and Gus. She truly did.

Things had been... hard, after everything that happened with Emperor Belos. Most of all, Luz was aware that she had to find another way home, and everyone had seen what she had done. The Boiling Isles became less of a fun vacation, and more of a prison.

"Is there anything we can do for you right now?" Gus asked.

"Just smile. I really need you to smile right now," Luz admitted. Things were hard, but when she was with her friends she just wanted to be happy.

They smiled. And it helped.


End file.
